ufofandomcom-20200214-history
UFO highway
The UFO highway, (paranormal highway or extraterrestrial highway) is often designated to as a UFO hotspot. sits near the center of the highway at Coordinates: 37°38′48″N 115°44′43″W. Chuck Zukowski, who has cataloged UFO sightings, cattle mutilations, and notable paranormal sights, proposes that the UFO highway runs all along the 37th parallel north, even abroad. Zukowski's theory and investigations are detailed in Ben Mezrich's The 37th Parallel. United States The following is a comprehensive list of as many known paranormal sightings, notable sites, and UFO hotspots along the United States 37th parallel north (plus or minus one degree): * Area 51, Coordinates 37°14′06″N 115°48′40″W * , New Mexico, Coordinates: 36°49′20″N 107°59′34″W * , California, Coordinates 37°22′46″N 118°09′42″W. Home of the , one of the world's oldest known living non-clonal organism. * , Colorado, Coordinates 37°20′12″N 103°4′07″W * , New Mexico, Coordinates 36.06°N 107.95°W. , Ancestral Puebloan great house and archeological site. * , Kansas, Coordinates 37°07′27″N 101°47′24″W * , Coordinates: 36°56′22″N 106°59′23″W. Alleged underground base (Dulce Base) of human/alien joint operations. * , Kentucky, Coordinates 37.8928°N 85.9747°W * , Coordinates 36°59′56″N 109°02′43″WFour Corners USA Marker Discovered to be off by 2.5 Miles! * in , Colorado, Coordinates 37°43′58″N 105°30′44″WDarkness Radio, Episode 35: Missing People in The Woods * , Nevada, Coordinates 36°58′02″N 117°08′59″W. * , Coordinates: 36°41′18″N 112°20′58″W. Known as the "Gateway to the " with its starting point at Route 67. * , Kentucky, Coordinates 37°11′N 86°6′W * 1948 near Owensboro, Kentucky,Paranormal Highway Of America (Part 1); The Unexplained Files Episode (Aug 2014) Coordinates: 37°45′28″N 87°7′6″W. * , Colorado, Coordinates 37°11′02″N 108°29′19″W. * , Epicenter 37.28°N 121.76°W. A 6.2 earthquake with an epicenter located near in the of the . * , Navajo territory, Utah/Arizona border, Coordinates 36°59′N 110°6′W * , Colorado, Coordinates 37°00′32″N 107°24′31″W * , California, Coordinates 37°51′N 119°33′W. * in Joplin, Missouri, Coordinates: 37°5′3″N 94°30′47″W. A light that appears at "Devil's Promenade" on the border between southwestern Missouri and northeastern Oklahoma, west of . See also sighted in Arbyrd and (Coordinates: 36°8′0″N 90°9′36″W) * , Utah, Coordinates 37.20262°N 112.98785°W * , (Coordinates:37°42′4.35″N, 121°55′22.21″W) ; San Fransisco * , Coordinates: 37°47′N 122°25′W * , California, Epicenter 37.75°N 122.55°W * 10 most haunted trails near San Francisco * * Land's End Labyrinth, Coordinates: 37.787942 N, 122.505782 W. * San Francisco Bay Area Paranormal Investigations * San Francisco Ghost Society The 37th parallel American author of nonfiction Ben Mezrich details Chuck Zukowski's efforts to track paranormal activity along the UFO highway, in his book, "The 37th Parallel: The Secret Truth Behind America's UFO Highway. Microchip engineer and sheriff’s deputy Chuck Zukowski is obsessed with tracking down UFO reports in Colorado. He even takes the family with him on weekend trips to look for evidence of aliens. But this innocent hobby takes on a sinister urgency when Zukowski learns of mutilated livestock—whose exsanguination is inexplicable by any known human or animal means.The 37th Parallel: The Secret Truth Behind America's UFO Highway (2016), by Ben Mezrich See also * 37th parallel north * UFO hotspots References External links * , on Wikipedia Category:Ufology Category:37th parallel n